A New Years Kiss And A Wish On The New Sun
by spinzaku04
Summary: one shot: Fai does something to upset Kurogane at the stroke of midnight on New Years eve, who in turn, upsets him back. Fai leaves the party and does something drastic. Kurofai if you squint. mentions of suicide, drinking and rivers. Not romantic... but a little fluffy 3 K to be safe


Kurogane couldn't stand the noise. It wasn't that it was really that loud, but it was damn irritating to say the least. The dark-haired figure stood in the corner of the room as the rest of his little 'family' continued their relentless drinking. Syaoran, being slightly more of a responsible drinker than their other companions, was trying to retrieve the full bottle of sake from the Manjuu bun who was freely drinking from the bottle, occasionlly sharing with the meowing princess Sakura, insisting that both had had enough to drink. All the while, Fai sat off to one side watching and cheering for the princess, Mokona and Syaoran all at once.

Kurogane didn't really care about the events that were going on at that point in time. The only reason he wasn't asleep already was because the stupid mage had forced him to attened this weird little new-year's party that was going to last until midnight. Kurogane had tried to escape several times during the night but every time he had been dragged back by a certain drunk blonde man. At least it would be midnight soon and he could finally get some sleep.

Once again he looked over to where Fai was sitting. Around him were many empty bottles, far more than he thought humanly possible for one man to drink in the few short hours he'd been drinking. This was definitely not the first time he'd seen the man drink so much and barely be affected, but it still didn't cease to surprise him.

"Hyuu~! Kuro-stalk! Stop hiding in the shadows and come enjoy the party with us~!" Fai insisted, pulling on the other's arm. Lost in his thoughts, Kurogane had failed to notice Fai move from his place to come and bother him.

"Let go, mage," he growled short-temperedly.

"But Kuro-chi, it will be midnight in a few more minutes and you haven't celebrated at all!"

"That's because I don't want to celebrate something stupid like this." Kurogane shook the blonde off of his arm. Fai smiled at him, his usual foolish smile.

"You know Kuro-rin," he started in a hushed tone.

"Time to start the count down!" Sakura announced.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" The kids and Mokona started counting.

"In my home country..." Fai countinued softly, moving closer to the larger man.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

"It's customary that when it strikes midnight on New Year's Eve..." Kurogane was beginning to feel nervous.

"Four! Three! Two!"

"That we give our special person..."

"One!"

"A special gift~!"

"Happy new year!" the kids and the Manjuu bun yelled, having a small excited celebration.

Fai, however, leand forward, placing a small, soft kiss on Kurogane's cheek. Fai's lips were soft and slightly cold because of the winter chill in the air, but at the same time radiating a different type of warmth. Kurogane's eye's widened with shock at the blonde's sudden action and pushed the other away. Fai stumbled back and looked up at the raven-haired man, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What the hel!?" he yelled at the blonde, more out of shock than actual anger. All eyes in the room turned to him.

"Kuro-rin I'm-" Fai started softly only to be interrupted by the fuming Kurogane.

"Can't you take anything seriously!? You're always doing stupid things like that instead of actually being useful!"

Fai looked almost ready to cry but Kurogane didn't stop.

"I hate people like you! Just grow up already and stop causing trouble for everyone else!" Kurogane fell silent, realising how hurt Fai looked.

Fai just stared for the moment. Sakura had one hand over her mouth, looking very worried, and Syaoran looked serious with Mokona sniffling on top of his head.

Fai took a deep breath and straightened with a smile. "I'm sorry, Kurogane, you're right. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go out and take a bit of a walk." Fai hurried out the door without a second word.

Kurogane instantly felt guilty. He hadn't actually meant to upset the man, but he had been shocked. Fai had kissed him! Fair enough, it was only on the cheek, but still. What was that idiot thinking!?

The others looked at Kurogane, as if expecting him to say something, but he didn't. After several long moments, Syaoran turned to the Princess.

"I think we should head to bed now, Sakura-Hime," he said softly. She nodded and they walked over to the staircase, stopping only briefly by Kurogane.

"I don't know what happened between you two just now," Sakura said softly "But I think you should apologise, the things you said to him were a bit harsh." The kids and the Manjuu left without giving Kurogane the chance to reply.

As much as he hated to admit it, the kids were right. He had been wrong to snap at Fai like that. He would apologise once Fai got back from his walk.

Fai wandered boredly through the empty streets, the only audible sound that of his feet brushing the plain, grey pavement. He had been stupid to do what he did. He didn't really think it through properly, but he honestly hadn't expected him to react so badly to it. But then again, like Kurogane had clearly stated for the second time now, he hated people like Fai, more than anyone. Fai blinked away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Was he really just causing problems for everyone? If so, it would be selfish of him to continue that way, wouldn't it?

He came to a stop after exiting the small town and reaching the top of a small hill looking down at a long wooden bridge overlooking a glimmering silver lake. It was beautiful but intimidating at the same time. He stood there for some time, contemplating his options, before continuing ahead to the semi-frozen body of water.

Kurogane glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been hours since Fai had left and it would soon be getting light out. What was that idiot doing? Kurogane began to worry. What if Fai had gotten into trouble? What if he had been attacked? Or done something stupid? Kurogane couldn't wait around any longer, he'd had an anxious feeling in his gut since Fai left, and he knew something was wrong.

He pulled on his jacket, grabbed Fai's coat, and hurried out to search for his friend.

Outside was dark and cold, which didn''t do well to set the ninja's nerves at ease. The town's streets were empty, no sign of anyone anywhere. Where would Fai go in this town, they hadn't even been exploring in it yet. He ran up and down all the streets but still found nothing. He stopped and thought desperatly for a while. Then he realised: in the state of mind Fai was in, he wouldn't want to be around anyone, he would head out of the town.

After coming to that conclusion, Kurogane didn't waste any time running towards the edge of the town. The whole town was surrounded by a ring of water, so if Fai wanted to get away from the town, he would have to go to the town's only bridge.

Kuroagne's assumption was right, Fai had gone to the bridge, but he wasn't expecting what he found. The ninja stopped on top of the hill looking over at the bridge a few hundred metres away. He strained his eyes in the darkness, trying to spot any sign of Fai. When he did, his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

Fai stood, hanging over the side of the bridge, looking down at the crystalline icy water. He was about to jump. Kuogane's heart raced as his mind caught hold of the situation. He ran as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. He was only a few feet away when Fai's grip loosened around the rails of the bridge and he let himself plummet towards the icy depths.

"Fai!" Kurogane yelled, quickly tossing his and Fai's jackets to the other side of the bridge and jumping in after his companion. The water was freezing cold and almost pitch black but Kurogane pushed on, swimming deeper and deeper into the ice. He forced his eyes to stay open as he searched for Fai. His lungs were starting to ache and his movements became slower until he caught a glimpse of tendrils of golden hair sinking deeper. With all of his strength, Kurogane forced himself forward and grabbed onto the front of Fai's plain white dress shirt. The trip back up was harder, but he was determined. He reached the surface gasping and shaking. He pulled Fai's face past the surface and dragged the still man up the bank.

He lay Fai's unmoving form on the riverbank and quickly checked his vitals. Placing his ear on Fai's chest, he sighed with relief, hearing small breaths from the mage. So he was breathing, if only barely, and his heart had a slow but steady beat, but he was stone cold. He retrieved their jackets and began to strip Fai of his wet clothes.

Kurogane had a bigger structure, so he was not so vulnerable to the cold, but Fai, despite coming from a frozen country, was thin, and in his current state he was likely about to get hypothermia.

Kurogane peeled the wet dress shirt from Fai's pale skin and pulled off his long, black slacks, leaving only his boxers on before wrapping him in his big, fluffy white coat. Fai was shaking violently now. Kurogane quickly stripped off his wet clothes and covered himself with his own jacket so as not to get Fai wet. He held the blonde close, cursing to himself. How could he let this happen? This was all his fault...

"K-Kuro-gane?" Fai stuttered weakly.

"Fai! Damnit! Dont ever do that again!" he yelled.

"B-but you s-said-"

"I know what I said! I didn't mean it you idiot! And do not call me Kurogane!" The sun began to rise over the horizon, bathing the land in a dim light.

"M-make a wi-wish o-on the new s-sun Kuro-t-tan" Fai smiled.

"I already have." Kurogane leand down and kissed Fai's icy cheek.

"A-And mine h-has al-already come t-true." Fai smiled a true smile. "H-Happy new year."

"Happy new year."

~_I wish for you~_


End file.
